


Glimpse

by GuyOfShy



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Staring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:29:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26175742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuyOfShy/pseuds/GuyOfShy
Summary: Initially posted as the beginning to a collection of ficlets but that is cancelled. Enjoy this short story of Byleth staring at Rhea's ass.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Rhea
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Glimpse

"Oh, and Byleth?"

"Yes, Lady Rhea?"

Byleth recognized that sultry lilt and turned on her heel to find the Lady Rhea facing away from her and pulling her dress forward, treating the professor to the very obvious contour of her ass under her robes: a shapely apple set upon a pedestal of long and lovely legs. She pulled the garments taut and very thin, enough that the lace of her panties could be seen on her waist and hidden between her butt. Byleth had never been envious of underwear before. She distantly desired to have her faced buried between those cheeks and stared in a trance; and as if that weren't gracious view wasn’t enough, Rhea yanked the dress forward and back to make her backside bounce in its cradle of clothing.

"Thank you," she said, a stare and a smirk sent toward Byleth, "for assisting me with the sermon today, and behaving while you were at it. I know how you love to sneak in your touches. Come to my chambers this evening and perhaps I will allow you under the dress."

"Y-Yes, ma'am. I most certainly will."

With a chuckle and a bit of an unnecessary flourish, Rhea let her drapes float back down to her sides, though this still did not do much to hide the abundance of ass hidden behind it. Byleth stared rather shamelessly as she walked away.


End file.
